Ichigo's Secret Admirer
by leannmtcXgin
Summary: Someones been leaving Ichigo love notes! Who is this lovely culprit? 3 UraIchi - Urahara x Ichigo YAOI Boy x Boy OneShot


Ichigo moaned and rolled over, as the light from his window shone through, hitting his face. But, hoping to return to slumber, was interrupted by Kon's loud voice.

"ICHIGO!" he exclaimed into his ear, "WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING! COME ON!" Ichigo moaned and punched the teddy bear across the room and into the closet door.

"Aw, Ichigo, man, that isn't very nice!" Ichigo sat up and ruffled his hair, yawning.

"You know Kon, you're lucky Rukia isn't here, otherwise she would've come out of there by now and kicked your ass," he grumbled. He put his hand on the side of the bed to support himself, but found his fingers touching a piece of paper. He picked it up and examined it, and fell back onto the bed, still staring at the paper.

"Another one, huh?" he said to himself quietly. Ichigo quickly unfolded it and read,

"_My dearest Ichigo-kun,_

_ I visit you every night still, and lay by your side watching you dream. On occasion, I hear you moan my name in the midst of your slumber. One time, you even started squirming and moaning my name, calling me out to stop. I'm guessing this means that maybe you love me too, but yet I'm still too scared to make a move. I love for you and wish for your well being. I hope you don't think of me poorly. _

_~Until tonight, my sweet love,_

_ Your Secret Admirer. 3" _

Ichigo blushed slightly and set the letter in a box, containing letters he had received the past 2 months. He'd find them in various places such as in his closet, in his text book's, and sometimes even in the cupboard (thank god he was the first one up every day.) But without fail, he'd always find them on his bed every morning. Kon claimed that he had never heard or seen this person, and when Rukia was here, she said she hadn't either. At first he thought they were playing some kind of trick on him, but after a while he was convinced they were telling the truth. Ichigo quickly got up and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and walked toward the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kon exclaimed.

"I'm going over to Urahara's," Ichigo replied, reaching for the handle.

"You go over there a lot. What're you, in love with him or something?" Ichigo blushed and made an annoyed face.

"N-no, I just… need to get out of the house," he replied, and quickly ran downstairs and out the door, heading for the little shop. It was true; he had been spending an enormous amount of time there, and although he would never admit it, was falling head over heels for the pervy shopkeeper. But every time he thought about it, he would push it to the back of his mind and simply say to himself that it wasn't love, it was simply friendship. So lost in his own thought, Ichigo barely realized that he had already reached the shop. His stomach got butterflies, although he couldn't figure out why, as he opened the shop door. The shop keeper walked up to greet Ichigo, his face hidden behind his fan and hat.

"Why hello there Kurosaki-kun, and how may I service you~" he said cheerfully. Ichigo sighed.

"I don't really need anything, just wanted to get out of the house. 'Figured I should stop by here," he said quietly. Urahara stepped closer.

"Aw, rough day?" he asked, concerned.

"Not really, I just have a lot on my mind, so I'm not really in a talking mood," he said. Urahara stepped behind him, and pushed him toward the dining room.

"Well then, you just have a seat and I'll go make us some tea, alright, Kurosaki-kun~?" he asked. Ichigo blushed slightly and nodded, and sat down at the little table on the floor. A couple minutes later, Urahara stepped in with a tea pot and sat down across from the boy, pouring him a hot cup of tea.

"Now, what's been bothering you? Don't worry," he said, winking and lifting a finger up to his lips, "I won't tell." Ichigo sipped the tea and looked away; the way he did that was just too cute. Wait, cute? Did he just think that Kisuke was cute?

"Well, someone's been sending me love notes. If you don't believe me, I could show you, I keep every one of them. I've been losing some sleep over it; I just wish I knew who it was. Whoever the person is, they really seem to love me, the way they right," he said with a troubled expression. Urahara sat up more.

"May I see one of these notes, please?" he said, then moved around the table and sat next to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed.

"I didn't bring one with me, sorry." He looked over at Urahara with hopeful eyes, "Could you please help me?" Urahara lifted his fan, yet again.

"Of course I'll help you. I think you should stay the night over here, and ask Kon to wait all night in your room, that way he can see who the person is." Ichigo sipped his tea and thought about it, then stood up.

"Alright, I'll just go and get my things then," he said. When he was halfway through the door, he turned his head and looked at Urahara.

"Thanks," he said and smiled, then ran off to his house. He went home and explained everything to Kon, who agreed to the plan reluctantly.

"Fine, but I get to sleep in that whole morning," he said and ran out the window. Ichigo gathered his things together, ate lunch with Karin and Yuzu, explained he would be spending the night at a friend's house to his father, and went out for a walk around town, until it turned night. He walked through the shop's store and was greeted by Urahara, yet again.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun. Shall I show you to your room~?" the pervy shop keeper asked, under his fan. Ichigo nodded and was led to a big room with a double bed in the middle with a dresser next to it, and a closet full of clogs, black coats, and green shirts and pants.

"Uh, Urahara-san?"

"Yes~?"

"Isn't this your room?"

"Yes, what about it~?"

"W-Well, I was just wondering; why am I staying in here?"

"Because you're a guest, and you should be in the most comfortable room of course~!" he exclaimed. Ichigo nodded and set his stuff down in the corner. He looked around and thought it was a dream; he was sleeping in Urahara's room on Urahara's bed. Of course, his dream included Urahara in the room too but-. He stopped himself in mid-thought. Urahara left the room and shut the door. Ichigo timidly opened his bag and slipped out of his shirt and pants, and pulled into a pair of pajama pants.

"Urahara-san?" he called.

"Yes~?" he heard a voice outside the door say.

"W-Where will you be sleeping?" Urahara chuckled.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I'll manage with sleeping on the floor," he replied. Ichigo stopped. It wasn't fair that Urahara, who lived in this house, should have to sleep on the floor.

"But-" Ichigo started, but was cut off by Urahara opening the door and putting a finger up to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said, and walked away, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo looked away reluctantly, and slid under the covers of the extremely comfortable bed. He breathed in the scent of the pillow and covers and smiled. It smelt just like Kisuke. With such a comfortable atmosphere, he slipped into sleep quickly. Suddenly, in what felt like the middle of the night, he heard the door slide open and close. He heard soft feet pad on the floor boards and felt someone slip under the covers right next to him, which happened to be the way he was facing. All of a sudden, an arm slipped a note under Ichigo's pillow and then put his hand on Ichigo's face. Wait. He had felt this touch before; it was Kisuke! Of course he heard him moan his name, he was dreaming about him every night. _Just to be sure… _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Kisuke," he moaned out loud, and rubbed his face into the pillow the way he was told he did when he slept. Kisuke chuckled.

"How cute," he said. Ichigo froze and felt his heart beat hard. It was him. Urahara put his arm around Ichigo's waist and use his other to pull his chin forward.

"I'm sorry to steal your first kiss from you like this while you're sleeping, but I can't help myself anymore," the older said, and locked his lips with Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned in his throat and put his arms around Urahara's neck. That's when Urahara finally realized that Ichigo was wide awake. He pulled away; Ichigo could finally see his face in the slight moonlight.

"Urahara, it's you," he said happily, "I'm so glad." Urahara smiled and kissed the boy again in the dark.

"I love you, Ichigo," he said sweetly. Ichigo rested his head in his lover's chest and sighed happily.

"I love you too."


End file.
